


Say it's Carol Singers

by the_faultlines



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Love Actually References, mai and ty lee are roommates, maiko soup for the soul, purely self indulgent fic, their both around their 20's, zuko is a hopeless romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_faultlines/pseuds/the_faultlines
Summary: Zuko pleads for Mai's forgiveness in an unconventional but endearing display of appreciation.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Say it's Carol Singers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a purely self-indulgent fic. I've been feeling the holiday spirit and wanted to get some Christmas maiko out in between my hectic schedule. Hope you enjoy!

Mai was just about to sink into the couch with her roommate for an evening of binging on shows and stuffing herself with junk food when the doorbell rang. With a huff, she placed her plate of pizza and cake on the table, hopping to her feet to answer whoever bothered them this late. She hoped that it was simply the presents she had ordered because she had zero patience at the moment to handle small talk with a salesman.

Instead, she was greeted by an all too familiar face, standing on her doorstep looking like a lost puppy in search of a home. In his arms was a stereo and collection of large cards, words hastily scribbled on the front with a black sharpie. 

Zuko was the last person she wanted to see at this moment, especially after their whole public argument at their friends’ Christmas party only a few hours earlier. He had been in a mood from the start, bringing his “black aura” from his most recent argument with his father to the festive and light-hearted gathering. Mai had tried to distract him, but her attempts were futile. Her empathy quickly turned into annoyance which fanned the flames for an argument that was way out of the holiday cheer and ended up with a public breakup and both heading their separate ways.

She was about to shut the door on his face if it weren’t for him jamming his boot in between the door and the frame. “Please just listen,” he whispered.

“Who is it?” Ty Lee called from the living room. 

Zuko placed the stereo on the porch, pointing to his first card.  _ Say it’s carol singers... _

Mai pursed her lips, debating whether she should reveal their visitor or fulfill his wish. Ty Lee would no doubt chew him up and kick him to the curb for the dick move he pulled and deep down, Mai would have loved to see it. But, she took note of the thin layer of snow dusting his shoulders, and the flakes abundantly collecting in his hair which gave her the conclusion that he most likely walked all the way from his flat to her’s- a good mile or so. 

“It’s carol singers,” she reluctantly replied causing Zuko to beam excitedly. He pressed a button on the stereo, and a scratchy old rendition of  _ Silent Night  _ began to play through the speakers. If it weren’t for her roommate watching TV, she would have found out immediately that it was just a dingy recording and not the choir of singers Mai had told her.

Zuko shifted to the next card, Mai shifting to lean comfortably against the doorway, hands crossed. 

_ In an alternate universe…  _ He began, giving her a moment to read the card before switching to the next. 

_ I could have gone out with any one of these people… _

The next card revealed a collage of scantly clad models- both male and female- that were most likely pulled from raunchy magazines. She rolled her eyes, but couldn’t hide the small smile that began to form on her lips. 

_ But for now, let me say... _

_ Without hope or agenda… _

_ Just because it’s Christmas… _

_ (and Christmas you tell the truth)... _

Mai lifted a finger, casually motioning for him to get to the point of his presentation. Zuko sucked in a breath, preparing himself for whatever reactions came with this side of the presentation. 

_ To me you are perfect…  _

He paused, looking up to search her face. Their eyes met, and he gulped as he awaited her silent judgment. Instead of being received with a sharp glare, or an annoyed glance, he found her eyes softening.

With this new-found confidence, he continued on with his presentation. 

_ My wasted heart will love you… _

_ Until you look like this… _

On the next card was a black and white photo of a mummified body that only he knew would appeal to her rather dark humor. Mai chuckled at his endearing display, and he couldn’t help but chuckle along with her.

He revealed his last card. “ _ Merry Christmas. I’m sorry,” _ it said. With a weak smile, he dropped the last card giving casual thumbs up. He proceeded to recollect his items - the old stereo and the cards- before turning on his heel and walking off. 

She watched him leave, a pitiful and sad walk into the light snow flurries. Her mind was screaming against it, but stupidly, she let her heart lead her out onto the street, running to catch him in only her slippers and pj’s. 

She grabbed his arm, jerking him back to face her. He looked with surprise, his cards almost slipping from under his arm. Tenderly, she pulled down his scarf from his mouth and planted a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Does this mean you forgive me?” he questioned hopefully.

“No,” she responded. Zuko’s face fell, his eyes meeting the dirty snow on the ground.

With a soft smile, she gently turned his chin to face her. “But it’s a start,” she added, going in to kiss him once more. Relief flooded him, and he hungrily kissed her in return. 

“Now are you going to come inside or are we both going to freeze out here?” she questioned.

“I would love to,” he smiled, as she began leading him back to the warmth of her home.

“Just whatever you do, don’t look or talk to Ty Lee. She’s still not over it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes even I can't help but gag at the amount of fluff I put in my fics. But hey, we all need a little fluff and holiday cheer in our lives. Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> ~  
> Wanna talk maiko or just atla in general? You can find me on Tumblr: @the-faultlines and on Twitter: @the_faultliner !


End file.
